Unexpected Recruits
by PenguinsOfMadagascar
Summary: Dr. Blowhole is looking for new recruits to stop the penguins for good, but what got he was something he didn't expect. Mainly about two girls, who are based off of me and my best friend, getting stuck into the PoM world, but they have to decide between Blowhole or the penguins. Sorry, I suck at summaries! Rated T just in case. Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar or any of its characters! I do, however, own Emily and Jasmine, who are based off of me and my best friend but younger.**

**Note: I started working on this story a while ago, so I thought it's time I posted it. I hope you all like this story!**

* * *

><p>Emily sat in her room with her best friend, Jasmine. They are working on a story, but the TV was on, and Emily would glance up every once in and while to see what was going on. Jasmine, on the other hand, didn't care what was on the TV. She was trying to focus on the story; she wished Emily would stop worrying about the TV and help her with it. They were trying to get past writer's block so they could post the next chapter of the story they were currently working on.<p>

Right now, Emily was wearing a red shirt and black sweatpants, with black boots on, even though she wasn't planning on going outside. She was wearing black glasses, her hair was a reddish-brown, and her eyes were hazel.

Jasmine was wearing a black tank-top with a black sweatshirt and black jeans. She wasn't very tanned since she never went outside much. She had black hair, brown eyes, and she had black boots on, like usual. Black was a favorite color of hers.

While Jasmine murmured to herself about the story, Emily began to look around her room, scanning over her entertainment center that was covered in junk like folders, pencils, CDs, paper, and tons of other stuff, including her working T.V. She frowned, remembering that a few weeks ago she had cleaned all that up very late at night when she couldn't go to sleep. She couldn't believe how fast it got messy again.

Then her eyes landed on her floor in front of her closet. Clothes were all over that area of the room, including her book bag for school, a box full of books and movies, and a small table that had a T.V. on it. That T.V. only played movies. Beside the table was a dog kennel, where Emily's dog, Honey, was suppose to sleep, but Emily allows her to sleep with her almost every night, if the little Chihuahua doesn't bug her.

Emily turned back to the working T.V. when a Penguins of Madagascar commercial came on. The moment she heard 'new episode' Emily became interested. She leaned closer, aware that she was at the edge of her bed. Her eyes were glued to the T.V. Turns out a new episode of Penguins of Madagascar was coming on next and the best part was that Dr. Blowhole is on it!

Turning back to her friend, Emily asked," Did you hear that?"

Jasmine looked up from the computer she was using to work on the story. "Hear what?" she questioned, but she really didn't care. She just wanted to get this chapter done with.

"A new episode of PoM is coming on!" Emily exclaimed, a big smile on her face.

Emily's friend rolled her eyes. "Oh yay," Jasmine murmured sarcastically.

"Oh come on," Emily said, nudging her and trying to convince her friend to watch the show with her. "Blowhole is in it," she added as she smiled at her friend. She knew how much Jasmine loved Neil Patrick Harris, and every time he's in it, she roots for the dolphin to beat the penguins.

After a moment of thinking, Jasmine finally nodded and muttered," Fine. I'll watch it."

Emily's smile got even bigger as she turned back to the TV. "This is gonna be awesome!" she exclaimed as she waited for the show to start. She glanced at her clock, sighing when she realize that there was still a few minutes until the show would begin.

The two girls talked about the story, trying to come up with something new to put in it, but Emily was distracted as soon as she heard the Penguins of Madagascar theme song playing. She reached for the remote and turned up the volume as Jasmine groaned to herself. The black-haired girl calmed down though as they both turned their attention on the show.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in PoM world.<strong>

Blowhole went in circles on his one wheeled segway. What was he to do? Those penguins had stopped him again and again. And one time was with music! He was so close that time too. "Red one! Bring me the list of possible allies!" he ordered.

The lobster minion came into the room moments later and held a list in its claws. It handed it to the evil doctor.

Blowhole got an aggravated look on his face when he saw the holes on the paper. "Why are there holes all over the list?" he growled.

The lobster shrugged nervously and snapped its claws together. "Sorry boss. It's the claws."

Dr. Blowhole glared at the lobster a moment longer before looking over the list. "It's useless. They won't be able to help me." He crumpled the paper and tossed it away. "Agent twelve is stuck in Hoboken for the time. Hans is of no use and all other enemies of Skipper are unable to help me. What can I do to get revenge on the peng-u-ins'?" the bottlenose muttered to himself.

"What about getting help from humans?" the lobster suggested.

Blowhole pondered this and soon grew an evil smile. "Yes! That's it! So unexpected, it just might work! I can't use any of the humans here though. They're too weak and the ones that aren't are too pathetic to be of any use."

"Why does it have to be this universe?" the lobster asked. "I thought you had that universe portal thing."

Blowhole grew his devious smile. "Excellent idea, red one. I will use this machine and bring two recruits into my army and defeat the peng-u-ins'! If I get the right coordinates, I can take the strongest humans from that universe! They will be under my control and I will be unstoppable!" He threw his head up and laughed manically.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, back in the real New York.<strong>

Jasmine suddenly looked interested when Blowhole mentioned his plan. "An alternate universe thing?" she murmured as she rubbed her chin as if lost in thought.

"I hope Julien and the penguins come, and stop him," Emily spoke up, grinning as she thought about how they could possibly stop the evil dolphin.

However, Jasmine was shaking her head as glanced at her friend before turning back to the TV. "I hope Blowhole wins this time," she said, but then she added," If the penguins must stop him, it better be in the most awesome way ever! Maybe having a plasma whip or something like that..."

The two drew quiet when they saw Blowhole heading for his universal portal.

Dr. Blowhole punched in some numbers on the machine's keypad. Nothing was happening, much to the girls' disappointment, besides that he was pressing keys. The screen on Blowhole's machine flicked on and off, frustrating the bottlenose greatly. The dolphin on the screen growled quietly to himself. "Why isn't this working?"

"What do you think is wrong?" Emily asked.

Jasmine shrugged in response. They continued to watch the screen, and Emily was glad to see that Jasmine was starting to get into the episode.

On the screen, Dr. Blowhole looked like he was getting increasingly frustrated by the second. He finally had enough and slammed his flipper on the keypad, causing it to start sparking around. "A malfunction," Blowhole growled. "I don't have time for this."

The portal on the screen flashed and the two girls were soon engulfed in light.

"Man, that's bright!" Jasmine complained, and she turned away from the TV so the light wouldn't hurt her eyes anymore than it already was.

Emily looked back at the screen, blinking as colorful splotches appeared in her vision from the flash. What she saw frightened her. "Jasmine, look at this!" she hollered.

Jasmine turned her gaze to the T.V to see it swirling with a purple looking color. The strange part was that it was actually coming out from the screen. Last time she checked, Emily's television couldn't do 3D.

"Oh crud," Jasmine said with wide eyes. "What the heck is that?"

"It's some kind of portal!" Emily answered.

"You don't think–"Jasmine was cut off when they both started to feel the pull of the portal. They both grabbed onto Emily's bed in an attempt to keep themselves from getting sucked in. "I'm torn between mortal terror and excitement!" Jasmine shouted.

They felt their grips loosen and were hanging by their fingers. They couldn't hold on much longer.

Emily shouted, "This thing is going to kill us!"

"How can no one hear this?" Jasmine questioned in a yell.

Before any more was said, the vortex gave a large pull and they were sucked in. The portal closed behind them and the room was left still, except for the bed that collapsed on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! No flames please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar or any of its characters! I do, however, own Emily and Jasmine, who are based off of me and my best friend but younger.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>(At Coney Island)<strong>**

Scowling, Blowhole watched his machine collapse in front of him, smoke and debris flying around the room, littering the floor. "Well there goes that idea," he grumbled, dodging a piece of metal. He rode his segway up to the mess and looked at the blinking screen. "Well at least it retrieved two humans."

The screen blinked repeatedly, saying, 'Transport Successful. Transport Successful.'

"Well if it was successful, then why aren't they here?" Blowhole asked himself with annoyance, face palming. It was possible that they were transported but something had gone wrong in the process. He then brought himself to possible scenarios.

They could have been killed on the journey or, since the machine collapsed before they arrived, they might have ended up somewhere else in the world. He was hoping for the second one. He needed those humans for his plan and at least he would be able to retrieve them this way. "Great, looks like I need to find the humans now." The mad bottlenose thought about possible locations they could have ended up in. There were far too many to narrow down but one stuck out in his mind. New York.

Things always seemed to happen there.

Blowhole bent closer to the cracked screen of his broken universe portal and squinted at it. Was it possible that since they were taken from a universe that it could have brought horrible side effects? Perhaps a mutation. That would work out well for him then; more brute force for his army. As long as they were intelligent enough and would follow his orders, it would be perfect. "Now I just need to locate them. Perhaps I should check on that live video feed in the peng-u-ins habitat."

"Why do you want to check on the penguins doc?" a lobster asked. Dr. Blowhole almost forgot that lobster was still there.

"Because, red one, if two strange people come to New York, the media will alert everyone and then the peng-u-ins will know about it, which will help lead me to them," Blowhole explained. "Alert the other lobsters to keep an eye on multiple video feeds and news updates," he ordered.

The lobster nodded and scurried off to obey his orders.

Blowhole watched the lobster disappear and when it did, he moved his sight to the machine. "Maybe I can track them from their signal on the machine." Just as he said that, it burst into flames, making it useless. "Something tells me, today is not my day."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>(With Emily and Jasmine)<strong>**

It was an amazing, yet terrifying experience. They were in Emily's room one minute and the next, they were in a dark vortex. Everything was pitch black to them without a single hint of light. They couldn't even see each other, which was unsettling.

"This is amazing," Jasmine stated, her voice vibrating in the seemingly endless black vortex.

"Where are we?" Emily asked, more to herself than to her friend.

"No idea," Jasmine dismissed. "Don't you feel like you're flying though?"

Emily tuned into her surroundings a little more, even though she couldn't see her hand in front of her face. There was an odd feeling surrounding her, like a bubble. A sense of weightlessness, like they were in space. It did feel like she was flying. It was just then when she felt a weird tingling sensation going throughout her body. "Do you feel something weird?" Emily asked.

Jasmine also felt that same tingling sensation. It was actually starting to grow into something more painful. More like a pinching feeling. At first, it was okay but the pain was slowly growing. "Yeah, but it kind of hurts," Jasmine winced.

Emily noticed an increasing pain go along her spine. "This really hurts now." She tried to ignore the pain but it was growing by the second.

"You know what, I feel like I'm dying," Jasmine said through clenched teeth. "Is it just me or is it getting worse?"

"Much worse," Emily answered.

It was like a bolt of lightning struck their bodies. They ached all over. Their heads felt like something was pounding the inside, and their bones felt odd and foreign underneath their skin. The agony was incredible. They both let out screams of pain when it finally hit the point of complete agony. There was a light up ahead but they were both falling into an unconscious state.

Jasmine felt her eyes closing, but she wasn't going to go down easily. Emily fought to keep her eyes open also, not ready to submit to darkness either.  
>However, another surge of pain overwhelmed them and that was it. They groaned and finally closed their eyes in defeat.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>(Central Park Zoo, Penguin Habitat)<strong>**

Skipper stood in front of a bowling pin that looked like a ninja. He held his flippers up, ready to jump at it and show his team how the move went. The other three penguins stood on the other side of the platform, staring at their leader intently. A moment later, Skipper jumped in the air, started to spin and came down on the bowling pin, knocking it in the water, where it went under for a second, then floated to the surface once more.

The sound of clapping made Skipper turn around. Private was the one clapping, jumping up and down, congratulating his leader for succeeding. Kowalski had his flippers behind his back, nodding toward Skipper, silently praising him, while Rico stood there with a big smile on his face, calling out for more.

Skipper walked over to his team, stopping in front of them. "Now that you have seen the move, you three can try it yourselves," he said to them, to which they all nodded, looking eager to do what their leader did.

Instantly, Private ran past his leader and came to a halt where a bowling pin was set up on the concrete island. "Can I go first, Skippah?" he asked, turning his wide eyes to his leader.

"Sure," Skipper permitted, smirking. "Go ahead, young private."

The young penguin bounced once in glee, then turned back to the pin, his expression suddenly turning serious. He stared at the pin, replaying what he saw his leader do in his head. Then he took a deep breath and copied what Skipper did, doing it exactly. As he landed on the ground, he heard his friends congratulating him. He turned around, a big grin on his face.

"Great job, Private!" Skipper exclaimed, his voice full of pride. "Alright, Rico, your turn."

The psychopath nodded but before he could walk over to his pin, Kowalski took a step forward, pointing upward. "What is that?" he asked in a confused and frightened voice.

The other penguins turned to where the strategist was pointing and saw two shapes falling from the sky. All the animals stared in confusion as the shapes crash landed in the park, birds cawing and flying away.

"What was that?" Private asked, turning to Skipper, who was just as confused as him, but the leader knew he had to give orders, so the others wouldn't freak out.

"Come on," the leader said. "Let's go check it out, before anyone else notices it."

The other penguins nodded and followed the leader out of the habitat. They kept up with Skipper as the leader slid across the zoo on his belly until he got to the zoo entrance. The gates were closed, so Skipper jumped onto one of the side of the arch, using it to bounce to the other side. He kept on doing this, until he jumped onto the top of it, landing in front of the clock tower. Without hesitation, he ran across the tower and jumped off it. He landed on the ground on the other side of the entrance. His team was right behind him.

When all the penguins were out of the zoo, Skipper started walking off, heading in the direction he saw the shapes land. The smoke brought them to Fred's tree.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lemur Habitat)<strong>

The sky was light blue, the sun shining brightly, with no clouds for miles. Julien was on his throne, his legs across one of the arms, while he laid his head back on the other, staring up at the sky. A mango was in his hands, a bite taking out of it. He leaned his head back a little more, until he could see Maurice on the other side of the counter, busy making the king's smoothie. The aye-aye was rushing to finish it, knowing that Julien was getting impatient.

Julien sighed and lifted his head so he could take another bite out of the fruit in his paw. After swallowing the mouthful, he laid his head back down and stared up at the sky, wondering what was taking Maurice so long. He had been making the smoothie for the last five minutes

Near by, Mort was watching his king lay on his throne. The mouse lemur's tail was twitching as he stared at the royal feet, wanting nothing more than to wrap his tiny body around his favorite things in the whole world and to just stay that way for the rest of his life. But he knew as soon as he hugged Julien's feet, the king would kick him off. Still that didn't stop him.

The little creature dashed over to the throne, climbing up its steps quickly, and latched himself onto Julien's feet. The king instantly threw his head up and turned his anger-filled eyes on the annoying mouse lemur.

"Mort!" he yelled. "How many times am I telling you to not touch the royal feets?" His voice was harsh as he glared at Mort, who blinked big, round eyes at the king.

"Um..." The little lemur thought about the question but, before he could answer, Julien laid his head back and kicked his feet outwards. Mort lost his grip and flew across the habitat. "Wweee, I'm flying!" He hit the bouncy, causing him to spring in the air and land on the other side of the wall, outside the lemur habitat. But he jumped to his feet, unhurt. Then he hopped back over the wall and ran to the platform.

Julien looked back up at the sky, more impatient than before. "Maurice!" he called to his adviser. "Is my smoothie ready yet?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," the aye-aye replied, appearing in front of the throne. He handed the cup to Julien, who took it and started drinking it.

Julien glanced at the sky once more. He held his smoothie in his hands, using the straw to drink it. Then one part of the sky, above the park, turned purple. The king's eyes widened as he saw a black hole appear, spitting out two shapes. The unknown things fell toward the ground. Then, as fast it came, it was gone within a second. Julien straightened up on his throne, still staring curiously at the sky that had turned a different color. But now it was light blue once more, looking as if nothing had happened.

"Did you see that, Maurice?" Julien glanced down at his adviser, who was looking at Mort, watching the little lemur chase his tail. But when the king spoke, he turned back to him, confusion in his eyes.

"See what, Your Majesty?" he asked.

"That...um...purple swirly thingy," replied Julien, pointing to where it had been.

Maurice followed the king's finger but just saw the blue sky. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he admitted, turning back to Julien.

"I know I was seeing something!" Julien insisted. "Come on, I'll be showing you!" He jumped off his throne and threw his smoothie to the ground. "I was seeing two shapes fall out of the hole. They were crashed landed in the park!" He dashed out of his habitat, followed by Mort and Maurice.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! No flames please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar or any of its characters! I do, however, own Emily and Jasmine, who are based off of me and my best friend but younger.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>(With Emily and Jasmine)<strong>**

Emily laid on her stomach, unaware of what was around her. She had woken up from voices that seemed to be echoing through her head. Although they sounded unclear to her at first it was slowly becoming clearer to her. The voices sounded familiar but she couldn't place her finger on it. Where had she heard them before?

Gradually, she could finally put together what the voices were saying, having to focus really hard to do so.

"-give me an analysis on the situation," a commanding tone rang in her ears.

"It appears that these two fell from the sky and are in a state of unconsciousness," another voice said.

She thought she could hear a slap but it could have been a different noise. These voices sounded really familiar though, which bugged her on how she couldn't figure out why.

"I know that! I saw it with both of my eyes."

"Skippah, I think it moved," a British voice spoke up.

"Which one?" the commanding voice asked.

"That one," the young sounding creature answered.

Emily could picture the person pointing at whatever it was talking about. Then a thought crossed her mind. Could it be Jasmine? She wanted to open her eyes to confirm her thoughts, but she felt too tired to do so. Emily sighed inwardly. She wasn't going to get up for a while. She tried to replay what she last remembered happening.

Got sucked up into a T.V with her friend, came into some black space where they experienced a load of agony before falling unconscious. Reality then hit her like a ton of bricks. All that pain had left her body aching all over. She let out an involuntary low, painful groan.

"Wait, I think that one is waking up," one of the voices said, the one she thought had got slapped.

Emily finally found the strength to open her eyes and blinked them open rapidly, trying to see her surroundings. She couldn't see very well, considering everything looked blurry to her. "What happened?" she croaked out. Emily heard something shifting beside her, and she turned her head to see what it was.

It was a blurry shape, but she was guessing that it was Jasmine. "Is that you, Jasmine?"

"Just give me a minute," the creature replied groggily. Yep, that was definitely Jasmine's voice.

Emily blinked her eyes and rubbed them with her hands. She blinked them open once more and the first thing she saw was orange webbed feet. She looked up slowly and saw a penguin with a flat head. An oddly familiar looking flat-headed penguin at that. "Hi?" Emily greeted in an unsure tone.

"Where did you come from?" the penguin asked.

Emily's eyes went wide. "Y-you can t-talk?" she stuttered.

The penguin rolled his eyes. "Of course I can talk. What do you think I am?"

"Whoa, what happened?" Jasmine's voice came from beside her. She craned her neck and saw another penguin lying beside her, having hazy half lidded eyes. "Man, I feel sick."

The penguin had ebony feathers with a faint black tint to them and a white stomach and face. A bang of feathers fell across one of its eyes sloppily. What got Emily thinking was its familiar brown eyes. Emily then knew it had to be her best friend.

"Jasmine?" she asked hesitantly.

"What?" Jasmine groaned. She turned her head and her eyes bugged out at the sight of her friend. Jasmine was speechless at what she saw. A ring tailed lemur with brown fur was in front of her. It had cherry red rings on its tail and fur like bangs fell over the tips of her eyes. Jasmine only knew it was Emily because of the familiar hazel eyes.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked, fearing the worst.

Jasmine finally found the will to talk again. "Why are you a lemur?" she asked quietly.

Emily's eyes went wide at those words. "I'm a lemur?"

"Yeah." Jasmine rubbed her eyes and tried to sit up. She immediately saw four male penguins in front of her. "Oh my god," she whispered. "Penguins!"

Emily sat up too and looked at her friend. She leaned in and told her quietly, "You're a penguin."

Jasmine, for the second time, had her eyes bug out. "A what?" she yelped. It must have been some kind of messed up dream. No way was she a penguin. She slapped herself to wake up from the odd dream but this only earned a stinging cheek. She rubbed it, confusion in her and Emily's eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt your confusion but I think you should answer some of our questions," a tall penguin told them.

Emily and Jasmine nearly gasped aloud, finally realizing who they were. It was Kowalski! Their eyes slowly examined the other penguins, and it hit them. These were the Penguins of Madagascar! Standing right in front of them, in the flesh!

"No way it's them," Jasmine whispered to her friend with disbelief.

"I can't believe it," Emily squeaked, slowly getting excited. "It's actually them!" She took a deep breath, trying to press down her excitement. She gained a straight face, but her eyes sparkled with excitement. This was amazing!

"Now who are you two?" Skipper asked.

Before they could answer, the rustling of bushes made them stop. Everyone looked over at the bush to see what it was till a voice rang out. "I saw it coming from over here, Maurice," a voice said that Emily recognized immediately.

Julien came through the bushes, and Emily had to suppress a squeal. Jasmine nudged her and rolled her eyes at her friend's expression. Emily leaned closer to her and said quietly, "Don't pretend you're not excited about seeing Rico."

Jasmine blinked in faint surprise. Honestly, she hadn't realized Rico was there. She turned her gaze to the psychotic penguin and felt a smile creeping up on her new beak. Emily laughed, which caused Jasmine to huff in irritation. "Whatever," she muttered. She wasn't a big fan of the show, but she loved the crazy bird because he liked explosives, just like her.

"What are you doing here, Ringtail?" Skipper asked, annoyance in his voice. He folded his flippers behind his back, warily watching Julien.

"I was here to be proving to Maurice about the purple swirly thingy being here." Julien twirled a finger in the air. Maurice and Mort came out from the bush at that time. "And I wanted to be showing him that things fell from where the Sky Spirits are from!"

Maurice groaned quietly and rolled his eyes. He thought Julien had completely lost it.

"Those 'things' are these two females," Kowalski said with air quotes and pointed at the two girls.

The lemurs turned their gazes to them. Julien's eyes widening with delight. "Oh yes, another lemur to add to my kingdom," he said happily, ignoring the penguin beside her. "A pretty lemur for once!"

Emily almost melted and offered a wide grin to Julien. Jasmine rolled her eyes again at the expression on her friend's face. They both hastily composed themselves when the penguins' and lemurs' gazes swept upon them again. They fidgeted uncomfortably at the stares.

"Who are you two anyway and what's your business?" Skipper questioned, suspicion in his voice.

Jasmine gave a nervous smile. __Oh not his paranoia, __she thought, remembering how Emily tells her that the lead penguin is always suspicious about something. "Uh…that's classified," she said, slightly hesitant on her own reaction. Emily knew that was a mistake before even looking at the leader of the penguins, seeing the immediate suspicion in Skipper's eyes.

"What are your names and why are you here?" Skipper demanded again.

Jasmine looked over at her best friend for help.

"Just tell him," Emily whispered to Jasmine.

The female penguin nodded and looked back at Skipper. "I'm Jasmine and this here is Taylor." She chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

Emily glared at her friend. "I told you not to call me that!" she snapped in an upset tone. She turned back to the penguins and lemurs. "Call me Emily."

"Emily." Julien cocked his head slightly to the side in thought, gazing up at the sky. "Emily," he rolled the name in his mouth a couple of times. "That sounds familiar…"

Skipper continued to glare at the two female animals, ignoring Julien's comment.

"What?" Jasmine grunted crossly, irritated at his stare.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Well…" the avian tapped her beak. What could they tell them? She exchanged a quick glance with Emily.

"We are from the city," Emily answered quickly.

Skipper's glare hardened. "Negatory, we saw you two fall from the sky." Lies weren't going to get past him.

"I saw it with my eyes!" Julien pointed to his eyes for emphasis.

The two exchanged another glance and sighed. "Alright, we aren't from the city," Emily admitted reluctantly.

"Well, in a way we are," Jasmine put in. "We _are_ from New York." Just stay as close to the truth to avoid too many lies.

"Just from another universe. We don't know how we got here." Emily shrugged and chuckled nervously, hoping that the penguins wouldn't think she was lying or trying to hide something.

"Well except for the fact that a TV sucked us in, which was pretty cool!" Jasmine exclaimed, throwing her flippers up.

"You two are from another universe?" Kowalski asked, a hint of excitement tingling in his voice.

"Yes," they both responded.

Kowalski fist pumped his flippers. "Yes! This is a perfect way to study how universal travel affects animals! I need to do some tests and see if there are any side effects though…" He tapped the tip of his beak in thought. Skipper gave him a disapproving glare.

"Believe me, there are some side effects." Jasmine rolled her eyes. Emily elbowed her in the gut, making the female penguin yelp and rub her side. "What was that for?" she hissed, scowling.

"We don't need them to know everything you know," Emily whispered to her, a bit mad herself. Jasmine huffed and rubbed her sore feeling gut. It was enough she was sore, she didn't need to be elbowed in the gut too.

"We can't take these two to our zoo." Skipper crossed his flippers over his chest.

Private frowned slightly. "Skippah, perhaps we should take them back to the zoo."

"Yeah, yeah!" Rico agreed.

Skipper glared at the two penguins. "They could be spies. I don't trust anything that falls from the sky."

"But Skipper, I really want to do some tests," Kowalski pleaded to his leader. Emily and Jasmine exchanged nervous looks and gulped. Experiments with Kowalski meant bad news. Explosions, possible death and artificial flavors. It wasn't completely ideal to their tastes.

Skipper, sensing their discomfort about being tested on, seemed to have a 'change of heart'. "Alright fine, you can do some tests on them. Do whatever you want with them. I'm sure they can handle it." He chuckled, eying them with a hint smugness.

Jasmine glared at the lead penguin, while Emily seemed a bit nervous about the testing to come. Though, they both scowled in his direction.

"So I will be getting a new subject for my kingdom, yes?" Julien asked hopefully, clasping his paws together.

"I wouldn't mind being one," Emily said under her breath.

Skipper ignored Julien's question. "Alright boys, let's go," he commanded. They nodded and started waddling back to the zoo with the lemurs trailing behind. Skipper looked over his shoulder, seeing the two female animals still sitting on the ground with wide eyes. "Are you two coming?" he asked them in a shout.

The two looked at each other. Normally, Emily would have been excited to see the zoo and would jump at the chance but they both were faintly hesitant, considering that Kowalski was going to do tests on them. Who wouldn't be if they knew they might blow up?

"I guess since we are here, I kinda want to see the zoo in person," Jasmine told her friend.

"I do too, but what if Kowalski kills us with his inventions? They go horribly wrong most of the time." Emily then laughed quietly and corrected, "Well, all the time." She looked serious again. "Which is why we shouldn't!"

Jasmine waved her flipper in a dismissive manner. "Ah, we will be fine. Besides, it'll give you a chance to hang out with Julien."

Emily immediately brightened up at the idea. "Lets go!" she squealed.

Jasmine laughed lightly and stood up with the female lemur. They both followed the penguins and lemurs, catching up as quickly as possible. Emily immediately swerved around and went over to Julien for some small chat. It was a dream of hers. "Hi Julien," she greeted, grinning.

Julien turned his head toward her and smiled. "Hello pretty lemur. Would you like to see my kingdom once the silly penguins are done with whatever they are to be doing?" he asked her.

Emily felt a rush of excitement. "Of course!" she replied.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and decided to see if she could get some words out of the penguins. She made her way to the commandos and moved to Rico's side. "Hey." She waved.

Rico glanced at her quickly and gave her a brief nod, as if he was strictly on business, before turning his gaze back in front of him. Jasmine felt a trickle of mild disappointment. That didn't go as expected. She waddled back to her friend's side, trying not to interrupt the lemurs' conversation.

"Here we are," Skipper announced, standing in front of the zoo gates. He jumped on the walls of the arch and propelled himself upward till he landed on top of the clock tower. Emily and Jasmine were completely awed to say the least, if not a bit jealous.

"That's even more awesome in person," Jasmine whispered to Emily. The brown lemur nodded in agreement.

"Kowalski, Rico, help the ladies up," Skipper ordered from the clock tower as Private did the same his leader did, while the lemurs climbed the tower on all fours.

Jasmine yelped in surprise when Rico grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder. Emily was equally surprised when Kowalski did the same with her.

The penguins jumped against the wall, copying Skipper's movements till they made it to the top. They didn't stop there and jumped down onto the other side with the others following closely. Emily was dropped onto the ground along with Jasmine. They both yelped in surprise when the penguins dropped them to the ground, not one bit gentle.

"Not cool pal!" Jasmine pointed a flipper at the snickering Rico.

"Stop messing around," Skipper ordered as he passed by.

Emily and Jasmine got up and brushed themselves off, following the animals to the penguin habitat. Emily felt rising excitement as they approached, and even Jasmine was beginning to like this. This was like a dream coming true for Emily. She was going to see the HQ in person!

They attempted to hurtle over the habitat fence, almost falling into the water when they did.

Skipper pushed the fishbowl aside and everyone jumped in, even the lemurs, who Skipper didn't approve coming in but he wasn't going to argue at the moment.

The two friends jumped in excitedly, but trying not to show it. Once their feet hit the ground, they took in the sight of the HQ: The penguins bunks, refrigerator, clock, T.V, table and Kowalski's lab door was there. Not that they expected anything different.

"This is exactly how I pictured it," Jasmine whispered to Emily, and she remembered all the times her friend made her watched the show.

"Me too," Emily whispered back, agreeing silently that this was the best thing ever.

The young private waved his flippers out in a gesture. "Welcome to our HQ," Private said welcoming.

Both girls' smiled. This was going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>(Coney Island)<strong>**

Blowhole watched the monitors closely. There wasn't a sign of anything new in New York, at least to what he was looking for. The wait was getting tiresome for the mad dolphin. Patience was not one of his strong suits. "Anything?" he asked irritably at the lobsters.

"Sorry boss, we got nothing," one lobster answered.

"Oh hang on," another lobster spoke up. "They just came into their HQ with the lemurs and wow. They got two new animals with them."

"Two?" Blowhole questioned. "Zoom in a little." The lobster did what he was told and zoomed in. It was a female penguin and lemur. "Turn on the audio," he ordered. The lobster pressed a button and voices filled the room.

"Trust me on this one, Private," Skipper told the young penguin from a corner in the room. "They have to be spies."

"Skippah, you're just being paranoid," Private denied. "I believe we can trust these two."

"I'm going to make sure I keep an eye on them," Skipper said. "I'll get a man on it."

"Should we change to a different part of the HQ?" the lobster asked.

"Get close enough so we can hear those new animals," Blowhole ordered. The lobster did what he was instructed to do. The screen flicked to the cluster of animals, consisting of Kowalski, Rico, the lemurs, and the females.

"So what was it like traveling through to this universe?" Kowalski asked.

Blowhole's eyes grew curious and leaned in a bit so he wouldn't miss what they were talking about. Maybe…just maybe it was those humans he had lost. A mutation to make them look like animals? Perfect.

"Painful," the female penguin answered. "Really painful."

"But it was amazing!" the female lemur said in an excited tone. "It was like we were flying!"

"Flying?" Julien interjected. "Flightless birds can not fly. Neither can us lemurs...Maurice, make a note to get the smarty penguin to make us fly."

"It was universal traveling...thing." The female penguin scratched her head, looking confused.

Blowhole let a smug smile cross his features. "We found our humans," he cackled in evil laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! No flames please!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar or any of its characters! I do, however, own Emily and Jasmine, who are based off of me and my best friend but younger.**

* * *

><p>Emily watched as Kowalski walked into his lab, reappearing a moment later with a heap of machines in his flippers. He threw them down in the middle of the room, and then he turned to the female penguin and lemur. Jasmine and Emily glanced at each other. They knew exactly what was about to happen, and both of them were scared. They knew just how bad Kowalski's inventions could go. There was no way they would allow him to do tests on them, but they couldn't argue.<p>

Emily glanced at Skipper, who was on the other side of the room, talking to Private. The leader would turn his gaze on the new animals every once in a while, obviously talking about them. Emily knew very well that he didn't trust them at all. That was alright though. Emily didn't trust or liked him either.

"Alright now," Kowalski said, a smile forming on his face. "Who wants to go first?"

As soon as he said that, Jasmine pushed her friend forward and stated, "She does. I'm out!" Then the female penguin started running toward the ladder. But before she got half way across the lair, Rico appeared in front of her. She ended up running right into him. They fell to the floor, Jasmine on top of Rico. He hastily pushed her off and grabbed onto her flipper, pulling her back to Kowalski.

"Oh, come on," the strategist said, picking up one of his inventions.

Emily looked at it closely. The main body of it was a blender, while bolts tightened down some soda bottles and metal. Half of a hose was sticking out of the blender and a box was at the end of the hose.

"It won't hurt," he added as he took out a screwdriver and started screwing in a bolt that seemed to be loose. When it was good and tight, he threw the tool aside. "Alright. Now lets—" Just then the invention started smoking and, a moment later, it blew up right in Kowalski's flippers. The tall penguin was covered in smut and, when he coughed, a puff of smoke escaped his mouth. Then he fell backwards.

Jasmine started laughing hysterically, falling onto her back as she continued to laugh at Kowalski, and smacked her flipper on the ground repeatedly. Emily saw that she was laughing so hard that her friend was unable to breath. The female lemur rolled her eyes. Her friend had always laughed at Kowalski when one of his inventions blew up while they were watching Penguins of Madagascar. But Emily was staring at the tall penguin, who was laying on the ground, staring up at the ceiling. She blinked a few times. _That could have been me or __Jasmine__,_ she thought, gulping.

Emily began to walk over to the female penguin, passing the lemurs, who were all looking questioningly at Jasmine. As she went by Julien, she whispered to him, "Don't take any notice to Jasmine. She'll laugh at more serious things." The ring tailed lemur smiled at Emily, and she suddenly felt like her legs wouldn't hold her up anymore. But she forced herself to walk over to her friend, who was still laughing. Even though she couldn't see if Julien was still smiling or not, she replayed that moment again and again in her head. She had always loved the way he smiled and laughed and talked and danced and... everything he did.

Finally, Emily got to Jasmine and the lemur helped her friend up, signaling to her to calm down. At first the penguin ignored her best friend. But when she was desperate to breathe in air again, she forced herself to stop laughing and took in a big breath. She was still laughing a little, but finally she stopped altogether.

Emily glanced at Kowalski, who was still laying on the ground. Then he pushed himself up and wiped the soot off his face. He, once more, coughed up smoke. Then he said in a rasping voice, "That wasn't supposed to happen." He crouched in front of his machine and started going through the destroyed pieces. "I don't understand what went wrong," he added, probably to himself, but Emily felt the need to say something.

"Your inventions usually don't work," the female lemur pointed out, shrugging. "It's not a surprise that this one blew up."

"But it was funny!" Jasmine added, laughing under her breath.

On the other side of the lair, Skipper was starting to get mad at Private, who kept telling him that Emily and Jasmine were harmless. The leader didn't believe anything his soldier was saying. He still didn't trust the new animals one bit. But he trusted the lemur less. He hated lemurs. There was a better chance he would get to like Jasmine more, since she is the same specie he is.

"Private, this is the last time I'm going to say it, those two are spies," Skipper said slowly, hoping to get the young recruit to understand. Private shook his head, in what Skipper thought to be denial.

"Sorry Skippah, but I think they're harmless," Private said with innocent eyes. "They don't look like they can cause any real harm. They were willing to be tested on by Kowalski, so they must be–"

"Spies coming here to steal our weapons and secretes, I know, I know," Skipper interrupted. He looked over and saw Emily looking at him before snapping her gaze to her friend, who Kowalski was putting a helmet over her head. It wasn't long before he did the same with Emily.

"But Skippah–" Private tried again, but his leader interrupted him once more.

"Don't worry, young private." Skipper patted his head. "I got it all under control. You're dismissed."

"But–"

"Dismissed," Skipper ordered sternly. Private sighed in defeat and waddled off to watch The Lunacorns. Skipper watched him walk away, and then he turned his gaze to his weapons expert. "Rico!" he barked out. Said penguin rushed over and smiled slightly at his leader, tongue lolling out. "I have a job for you."

"Job?" Rico inquired, cocking his head slightly to the side in curiosity.

"I need you to keep an eye on this penguin, named supposedly 'Jasmine'. Can you do that?"

"Uh huh." Rico nodded. He then looked at his leader curiously. "Emily?"

"What? Oh, the lemur." Skipper rubbed the bottom of his beak with his flipper. He looked around and spotted Mort. The mouse lemur was staring angrily at Emily, who was talking to King Julien. Skipper slowly smiled. "I got another man on it."

Rico shrugged, not knowing what that meant, and went back to where Kowalski was, wanting to see what he had planned next.

Skipper waddled to the small lemur and pulled him aside. Mort looked angry and had his arms crossed over his chest with narrowed eyes at Emily.

"I don't like girl lemur," Mort mumbled.

"Neither do I," Skipper admitted, folding his flippers behind his back. "Which is why I have a job for you, Sad Eyes."

Mort brightened up. "Does it involve getting rid of the lemur?"

Skipper was surprised at his eagerness to get rid of her, but he pushed that feeling away. "No, not yet at least. I need you to spy and keep a close eye on her, got it?" Skipper said slowly, so it would sink into the lemur's small brain.

"Yes," Mort said with a vacant look in his eyes.

Skipper gave him a doubtful look before scowling at him. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," Mort repeated.

Skipper still looked doubtful but before he could say anything more the fishbowl slid away and the otter known as Marlene came in.

Marlene smiled widely when she saw the two female animals but frowned when she noticed that they were attached to one of Kowalski's machines. "Don't tell me that you're testing on two new animals?" she asked, smacking her paw against her face. "Can't one animal join the zoo without having to deal with your psycho procedures?"

"I'll let you know that these animals won't be staying for very long," Skipper said to her smugly.

"We don't have anywhere else to go." Emily frowned while attempting to take the helmet off of her head.

"Can't you let us stay?" Jasmine asked, lifting the helmet over her eyes. She didn't really want to stay anywhere in the penguins, but she knew her friend was right; they have nowhere else to go.

"The pretty lemur can be staying in my habitat," Julien popped into the conversation.

"Whoa, whoa, they're not staying here," Skipper said sternly.

Marlene scowled and stalked towards him.

"Why can't they stay here?" Marlene asked, frowning.

Skipper leaned over to her and whispered, "They're spies. Can't you see it?"

The otter backed away and frowned at him. "Come on Skipper, let them stay. I want some other girls here, cause being virtually the only girl in the zoo isn't as great as you would think. What's the harm anyway?"

"Well–" Kowalski started and accidentally pressed the button to the machine that was wired up to Emily and Jasmine. They were both electrocuted instantly, glowing blue as sparks flew off of them. Kowalski shouted in panic and frantically started to try to press the off button, but it didn't stop until he pressed it at least twenty times. It finally ceased the torture but resulting in them having a ring of smoke surround them.

Jasmine sniffed the air and commented, "I smell chicken." Her eyes rolled backwards and she fell on her back, down for the count. Emily coughed out a plume of smoke before falling forward on her face, also knocked out.

Kowalski grinned nervously. "Accidents," he chuckled. "Am I right?"

Skipper turned his gaze back to Marlene. "As you can see, we just can't trust them." He gestured to the burnt females. Honestly, it was more on the lines where the girls couldn't trust the commando team of penguins.

The Asian otter clasped her paws together. "Please Skipper," Marlene pleaded.

"No," the flat-headed penguin answered firmly.

Marlene put on the cutest face she could and pleaded, "Pretty please, Skipper."

"Marlene, you know we…can't…have…" Skipper trailed off as he stared at Marlene's adorable face. He felt himself getting flustered as he continued to stare, getting hot underneath his feathers. Before he could stop himself, he agreed. "Alright, alright Marlene. But I'm ready to say I told you so when we find out they're spies."

Marlene brightened up and smiled widely. "Finally! At last there will be more girls to talk to." She eyed the girls for a second, brief concern flashing across her face. "Uh, when they wake up. Well later, I have to go before Alice notices that I'm gone."

Skipper sighed as Marlene left. When he turned back, everyone was giving him a funny look. "What?" He glared, oblivious.

Emily raised her head and coughed out smoke. "What happened?" she asked, a bit dazed, rubbing the back of her head.

The private began a recap for her. "Kowalski tested an invention on you and Jasmine, electrocuting you both, and then–" Private started to explain before Rico jumped in. The psychotic penguin made wild gestures before falling onto the ground, pretending to be unconscious. "Yeah that," he finished.

Emily shot up instantly and glared at Kowalski, boiling. And it wasn't just because her skin and fur got fried from the invention. "You electrocuted us?" she yelped. "What would that even accomplish?" she hollered. "What kind of test is that?" In simple terms, she was outraged.

Jasmine heaved herself up, looked around lazily, a bit dazed and asked, "What happened?"

"Kowalski shocked us!" Emily answered angrily.

Jasmine narrowed her eyes and stood up. "That hurt you know!" She crossed her flippers over her chest, seething with anger as she glowered.

"That's it! We're going to show you why no one ever messes with us!" Emily stomped over to the scientist, Jasmine doing the same.

Kowalski backed away in fear. "Please, not the brain!" He hunched over as the girls drew closer. "For the sake of Isaac Newton, make it quick!"

Skipper had enough. "Rico, Private, stop the females!" he ordered.

Rico shot over and restrained Jasmine, while Emily was restrained by Private. "Let me go!" The lemur thrashed in Private's flippers.

"I just want to punch him!" Jasmine growled, trying to escape Rico's grip.

Skipper glared at them. If they were trying to prove that they weren't spies, they were failing miserably. After a while of shouts and a struggle, the two girls finally relaxed enough to the point where they wouldn't want to cause Kowalski too much bodily harm. For the time being.

"Alright, we won't kill him. Can you please let us go now?" Emily groaned.

"Can we let them go, Skippah?" Private asked. Skipper sighed reluctantly but signaled for Rico and Private to release them.

Emily mumbled, "Thanks." She stood up with Jasmine, brushing themselves off.

Private made a quick apology but decided to give Emily some good news, seeing that she still looked kind of upset. "Skippah said that you two get to stay in the zoo," he whispered to the female lemur.

"Really?" Jasmine asked surprised, overhearing him. Private nodded in conformation. Jasmine grinned while Emily looked confused.

Emily asked curiously, "What changed his mind?"

"Marlene," Rico laughed, smirking slyly.

Jasmine joined in on his laughter and added quietly to Emily, "So the rumor must be true." Her friend had told her several times that the two characters made a perfect couple and a lot of fans agreed.

The brown lemur grinned, knowing fully well what her friend meant._ Skilene,_ she thought. _So it must be true._

"Alright lemur." Skipper pointed at Emily. "You're going to be staying with Ringtail." Emily suppressed the rising joy in her. She was going to stay with Julien! "You," he said, pointing at Jasmine, "will be staying with us, but I'm watching you."

_Oh boy,_ Jasmine thought, slumping.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! No flames please!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar or any of its characters! I do, however, own Emily and Jasmine, who are based off of me and my best friend but younger.**

* * *

><p>"Come on, pretty lemur," Julien whispered in Emily's ear. "I'll show you my kingdom."<p>

Emily suddenly felt excitement and nodded eagerly, wanting to know what the lemur habitat looked like in person, though she didn't expect it to look any different than it did on TV. She followed Julien up the ladder and fell in behind the king as he began to walk off; Maurice ran to catch up to them when he noticed that they were going away.

But Mort stayed where he was for a moment. He glanced at Skipper, who dipped his head a little. Then the small lemur got a determined look on his face and began to run after the other lemurs. But he tripped on one of Kowalski's inventions, causing him to fall on his head.

The penguins looked away for a second, wincing, but looked back when they heard Mort laughing.

"That was fun!" he cheered, jumping to his feet. "I want to do that again!"

Shaking his head, Skipper wondered if he made the right choice, trusting Mort to spy on that female lemur. The leader walked over to him and whispered, "Don't forget your mission."

"You mean spying on that lemur?" Mort asked, putting his head to one side.

Skipper nodded, and Mort saluted, then began to run over to the ladder, climbing it. But he lost his balance and one of his feet slipped out of under him, causing him to fall back to the ground, hitting one of the bars with his head. Skipper sighed, shaking his head. Then Mort jumped back on his feet, running up the ladder and disappearing topside.

The little lemur joined the others as they jumped out of the penguin habitat, heading toward their own home. He kept glancing at Emily, who was talking to Julien. Mort really wasn't worried about what they were talking about; he just wanted to get that female lemur away from his king.

Without thinking, Mort dashed forward, thrusting his way in between the new lemur and Julien. He smiled up at his king and asked in a pleading tone, "Can I touch the royal feet?" He wanted to at least distract Julien.

"No!" the king answered, sounding angry, and looked down at Mort, eyes blazing. "How many times do I have to tell you to not be touching the royal feets?"

Mort's eyes started watering, and he let out a small whimper.

"I have an idea how you could stop him," Emily spoke up, and Mort glanced at her, anger replacing the sadness inside him. She was about to suggest something to Julien that would help the king stop Mort from touching the feet!

"How?" Julien sounded confused but curious.

Emily moved closer to him and whispered in his ear, so the others wouldn't hear. "Pretend you like me. He'll be so angry at me and hate me, that he wouldn't bother you."

Julien blinked in surprise. Then he smiled as he thought that could work. He nodded and wrapped his tail around Emily, who almost melted under the touch. This plan could benefit both of them. Then the king started pushing Emily onward toward his habitat, ignoring the mouse lemur.

Mort stayed where he was, staring after the two lemurs, eyes as large as possible and mouth opened in a silent gasp as he watch Julien wrap his ring tail around Emily even tighter. Anger suddenly overtook Mort, so powerful, even for him. Then he whispered to himself, "That lemur will pay!"

But Maurice overheard him, and the aye-aye turned to Mort. "She's no threat," he assured the little lemur. "She just likes...Julien." He blinked, wondering why Emily liked the king, wondering how she could ever like him.

__Of course she doesn't know the real him, since she's from a complete different universe, __Maurice thought, beginning to follow his king and Emily. __But she'll find out the true him and most likely would turn out to hate him. __He sighed and looked down as he continued to walk.

It was a few minutes until Mort decided to go back to the habitat as well. When he got there, he saw Julien pointing to the throne, telling Emily, "And this is my throne, where I sit and carry out my kingly things."

Emily had a smile on her face as she listened to the king go on and on about everything inside his kingly habitat, nodding along.

Mort stood on the platform, arms crossed as he stared at Emily, not trusting her one bit. He just had a feeling there was something off about her; something that's not right. And he was determined to let that side of her come out, to let everyone see the real her. Mort was sulking as he stared at the two lemurs, feeling completely left out as they walked off together to the other side of the habitat.

Skipper's words echoed in his ears: __I need you to spy and keep a close eye on her. __He would do anything that meant getting rid of that lemur and to have Julien all to himself again.

* * *

><p>Jasmine frowned as her friend left with the other lemurs. She wasn't really sure if she was happy to hang with the penguins or not. She's seen enough episodes to know when they are suspicious of someone, they seemed very unpredictable to what they would do. And to be fair, she wasn't a big fan of surprises. Though she did appreciate the extra spice it would give life.<p>

Jasmine looked at the penguins staring at her with different emotions. An awkward atmosphere settled in. She shifted the weight on her feet, rocking back and forth, and pretended there was something interesting on the ground. Normally, she would be more blunt with everything, but it just felt a bit too awkward for her liking. Surely there was one of them that trusted her besides Private?

"So…Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico, right?" she asked, knowing full well on who they were and their names, thanks to Emily. But keeping up the oblivious act was necessary or they would think she was a spy.

"Yes," Skipper confirmed, eyeing her suspiciously like she was going to pull off an attack.

Jasmine stopped moving but looked around slowly. "So, can I see the zoo or what?" she asked bluntly, just wanting to try to distract them and hopefully get away from the awkwardness.

"No," Skipper replied immediately.

Jasmine crossed her flippers over her chest and raised a non-existent brow. "Well then, would you like to show me everything in here, then?" She gestured around the penguin lair. "I'm pretty sure there are some interesting things behind that door." She pointed to Kowalski's lab, smirking. "And what do those buttons do?" she asked with fake curiosity, remembering it was the security measures. She grinned at the look Skipper gave her.

The CO scowled but gave in. "Fine, we will show you the zoo."

Jasmine smiled in triumph. "Would you believe this is the first time I've ever been in a zoo?"

"Really?" Private inquired. "You've never been in a zoo?"

Jasmine shook her head, "Nah, I haven't been to many places. I would like to though!"

"Why haven't you?" the young penguin asked.

"Complicated reasons." Jasmine twirled her flippers around, looking up at the ceiling. She couldn't tell them that she had been human. Who knows what would happen then? Besides, she wanted to savor her time in this new world. Then again, this could have only made Skipper more suspicious. "So can we go now?"

"Uh, fine," Skipper groaned.

Jasmine grinned and started to climb the ladder. She reached the top and looked around carefully. She flinched when the penguins jumped out of the hole. "I wish I could do that," she murmured to herself. They jumped over the habitat bars and Jasmine could only watch in awe. She never realized how cool it looked till now. Jumping penguins. If only…

The female penguin went to the edge of the concrete floe and braced herself. She jumped over the bars and landed clumsily on her stomach on the other side. "Ow," she moaned. Jasmine glared when the penguins tried not to laugh at her, making her grumble under her breath. She stood up crossly and growled sarcastically, "Yes very funny! Laugh it up!"

"I'm sorry," Private apologized, trying his best not to laugh.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Can we just see the zoo now?" She ground her beak together.

Skipper composed and stood up straight. "Right…Kowalski?"

Kowalski whipped out a map and started scanning it.

Jasmine's look turned pensive as she thought about how he did that. It might have been a simple show but it puzzled her. She rubbed her temple; she was thinking to much about it. Just go with it and avoid the big questions.

"We could go to the Rhinos habitat first." Kowalski pointed to it. He began to plan out their entire zoo, saying where else they would go far too fast for Jasmine to process. By the time he was done, all she could say was, "Wait, what?"

"We are going to see Roy," Private explained.

Jasmine snorted. Roy the rhino, remembering Emily had told her about him. __Interesting species, __she thought. She preferred reptiles but everything else was fine to her taste. "Then let's go!" She threw her flippers up enthusiastically. "Wait, when we will see the lemurs?"

Kowalski looked at the map before responding, "It will be our last stop."

"Why?" Jasmine sighed in disappointment and brought her flippers back down to her sides.

"Because they are aggravating," Skipper growled.

"Bah." Jasmine waved a dismissive flipper and stepped over to the penguins. "Emily is fine."

"I won't take any chances." Skipper glared at her.

She blew the feather bang that was covering her eye away. "Well lead the way, O bossy one." Jasmine smirked when Skipper's eye twitched. She followed the penguins to the rhino habitat, grinning broadly.

* * *

><p>"And this is my bouncy," Julien announced, pointing to the inflatable thing that had a head of a lemur on the top. It looked almost exactly like the king himself.<p>

Emily had to hold back an excited squeak as she tilted her head back so she could look at the whole bouncy. She jumped from foot to foot, forcing herself not to dash forward and start bouncing on the inflatable castle. She had always wanted to do that and, now that the bounce castle was here in front of her, she had to use all her strength to stand beside Julien, looking at the bouncy in pure awe.

Out of the corner of her eye, Emily saw the king glance at her, a smile on his face. "You know," he began, "I hadn't bounced all day. Want to join me?" He gestured to the bouncy, and Emily felt a bolt of joy. The male ring-tailed lemur request had just added onto her dream. She had always imagined herself bouncing beside the king, holding hands with him, looking him in the eyes as they fell down, then going upwards. Now that imagination was about to become reality!

Unable to speak, Emily just nodded her head. Julien held out his hand, offering it to Emily, who took it, literally almost melting under his touch. She scarcely realized it when Julien started pulling her to the bouncy. She almost tripped over her own feet, and she shook her head to clear it and focus where she was going.

Julien helped her onto the bouncy and, once she was on it, they started jumping up and down. Emily, who was a little way from the king, was having trouble staying up straight and aiming her land; she landed right on her stomach a few times and, every time she did, Julien would let out a small chuckle. Then the king slowed down, grabbing the female lemur by her hands.

"Jump with me," he whispered to her, starting to bounce once more. Emily went up and down with him, holding on tight to his hands as if her life defended on it. She was staring into the king's yellow eyes, hardly noticing that she was still going up and down. Normally she would get sick on a bouncy from going up and down constantly. But when she is looking at Julien, it is as if all the problems of the world melted away.

She wasn't sure how much time went by, until finally Julien stopped jumping. "Come on," he said when Emily stopped as well. "Maybe we could have a mini party to celebrate your arrival."

Another bolt of joy hit Emily. Julien was going to have a party, just for her! She nodded eagerly, and Julien took a hold of her hand, half-dragging, half-pulling the female lemur behind him. They jumped onto the platform that was in the middle of the habitat. Emily looked up at the throne; she had to narrow her eyes to abject to the sun beaming behind the tall chair. Emily watched as the king dashed over to the stereo, pushing a button. Music started playing as soon as he pushed it. Emily let out a little laugh when Julien started dancing, heading toward her. She suddenly felt a rush of horror when he reached out his hand, offering her to dance with him. But she didn't know how to dance. She was horrible at it! Every time she tried to dance, she always fell down, hurting herself. But she couldn't say no to Julien. That was one of her weaknesses.

Swallowing back her fear, she grabbed his hand, and he started spinning her. Emily spun across the platform, tripping over her feet, causing her to fall on her stomach. She let out a soft groan, feeling the pain as sharp as a thorn.

Julien appeared by her side, crouching down. "Are you alright, pretty lemur?" he asked, sounding really worried.

Emily pushed herself into a sitting position, rubbing her belly. "Yeah," she replied. "I'm fine."

"Good." Julien sat in front of her, a thoughtful look coming into his eyes. "Wait a second," he added. "In the park, when that female penguin had called you Taylor, you snapped at her and said that you go by Emily." He put his head to one side. "Why?"

Emily frowned and looked sideways at the throne. She had hoped he wouldn't ask that. The penguins didn't seem that interested in knowing why she went by a complete different name. __What am I going to tell him? __she wondered, forcing back a rush of panic. __Lie?__

__No! __she replied to herself in a furious tone. __I can never lie to Julien.__

Taking a deep breath, she explained, "My legal name is Taylor, and I like that name and all but..." She let her voice trail off, glancing back at Julien. "But I started liking the name Emily, after I had...had made this character for one of my stories named Emily."

Julien's ears flicked up in surprise. "Stories? Character?" Now he seemed really interested in knowing the truth.

Emily sighed, knowing she had no choice but to explain it to him, even though she knew Jasmine would be mad at her once she found out what her friend was telling the king.

"Well, you already know that I'm from a different universe and where I'm from, I'm a..." She swallowed hard and went on, "I'm a human, who writes stories, and I had made this character name Emily. She looks exactly like you, expect with green eyes, and she's nice and brave and wouldn't back down from a challenge."

While she was speaking, Julien's eyes kept getting bigger and bigger. "I knew a lemur like that." Suddenly sadness appeared in his yellow eyes. "But she's back in Madagascar."

Emily nodded, wondering if this was before her own character Emily came back to Julien to ask for his help to save their beloved island. Sighing softly, Emily shook her head and stood up. "Enough of this talk," she said. "Let's try dancing again."

Julien got up and nodded as well. "Alright, Emily." He walked over to the female lemur and entwined his hands with hers.

"Oh, and Julien," Emily added, looking at him with serious eyes, "please don't tell the penguins that me and Jasmine were humans in our universe."

"Of course." Julien pulled Emily closer to him and whispered in her ear, "Your secret is being safe with me."

* * *

><p>"I'm torn between feeling that Joey is cool and stupid at the same time," Jasmine growled. "I can't believe you actually pushed me in there!" She suddenly threw a glare at Skipper.<p>

"I didn't push you," Skipper smirked, raising his flippers up in fake innocence. "You just so happened to be standing there when my flippers slipped."

"Yeah, sure." Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Slipped."

"Why did you push her in there?" Private asked Skipper quietly, so Jasmine couldn't hear.

"To see if she could fight or defend herself," Skipper whispered back. He glanced back at the roughed up Jasmine. Her ebony feathers were ruffled in various places, possible bruises underneath them. "And apparently she can't."

"Can we go to the lemurs now?" Jasmine asked crossly. "I want to see Emily."

"It is our next stop." Kowalski pointed out on the map. Rico looked at the map and grinned, tongue lolling out of his beak.

"Unfortunately, the nightmare begins. Let's roll." Skipper started belly sliding to the lemur habitat with his other teammates close behind.

"I've always wanted to do this!" Jasmine grinned and started sliding on her stomach as well. She laughed as she did. It was easier than what she had expected.

_Now if only I can take one of their jet packs_, Jasmine thought, smirking. Honestly, she didn't believe she could do it right since she usually messed it all up. Looking all around her, the female penguin approached the lemur habitat but barely noticed. She was so focused on looking around; she didn't realize how fast she was going either.

"Slow down!" she heard Skipper shout.

Jasmine finally looked at what was in front of her and saw the penguins standing there, waving for her to slow down. She was going to run into them if she didn't slow down or if they didn't move. She tried to swerve away but it was too late. She braced herself and slammed into Rico and Kowalski; Skipper and Private had managed to get away. They all slapped against the wall with a painful sounding smack.

"That's going to hurt in the morning," Private winced.

Rico fell onto his back and groaned in pain. "Owie," he grunted.

Kowalski followed his example but became a bit over dramatic. "I think I broke something!"

Jasmine fell on her back too. "Sorry guys," she apologized. "Note to self: pay attention to where I'm going."

Skipper glared down at her and said, "No kidding, spy."

"I'm not a dumb spy alright?" Jasmine shouted and sat up. "I'm too clumsy to be one even if I wanted or was a spy!" Rico got up as well, along with Kowalski, and extended his flipper out to her. The frustrated avian took it and was lifted by him, but she barley noticed. "Do I honestly look like a spy to you?" Jasmine crossed her flippers over his chest, daring him to answer.

Skipper looked her up and down quickly before responding, "Yes."

Jasmine growled in frustration. "I just want to see Emily now." She jumped on the wall but didn't make it all the way. She caught her flippers on the edge of the wall and hauled herself up. She was immediately greeted with the sight of Julien and Emily dancing together. She snickered at the sight when the other penguins came up on the wall as well. "Isn't that just adorable?" She gestured to the two lemurs.

"Aw," Private sighed and clapped. "They are!"

While those two were dancing, Maurice and Mort were nearby at the smoothie stand. Mort looked angered while Maurice seemed generally calm.

"Hey, Emily!" Jasmine suddenly shouted. This gained Emily's attention and she looked at her penguin friend, ceasing her dancing with Julien, who also stopped with disappointment. "How is it going?" she shouted.

"Just fine!" Emily shouted back but looked frustrated. Her annoyance with the interrupted time with Julien was noticeable on her expression. __Perfect timing, __she thought sarcastically.

"Cool!" Jasmine and the other penguins jumped onto the concrete in front of Julien's throne. She rushed over for a greeting, and Emily just then noticed how ruffed up she looked.

"What happened to you?" Emily asked.

"Long story short, Skipper pushed me into the kangaroo habitat, and Joey beat the crud out of me!" Jasmine threw her flippers around in wild gestures. "But it was still awesome at the same time! But I do not want to do that again."

Emily looked at Skipper before looking back at her friend again. "He pushed you in?"

"Yes!" the female penguin threw her flippers up hysterically.

The brown lemur shook her head at her friend. "What am I going to do with you?"

Jasmine shrugged sheepishly in response. Emily's eyes then went wide, which confused Jasmine. "What is it?" she asked. Emily turned her friend around and in that moment, panic ran through their veins.

"Alice!" Private yelped.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! No flames please!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar or any of its characters! I do, however, own Emily and Jasmine, who are based off of me and my best friend but younger.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>(Blowhole's lair)<strong>**

Blowhole watched from the monitor as the lemurs left and the penguins soon after.

"So what now Doc?" One of the lobsters snapped its claws.

"We need a way to take those humans," Blowhole answered without taking his eyes off the screen. "The peng-u-ins must not be involved in this anymore than they already are."

"Do you want to send in the ninja lobsters?" the red crustacean suggested. As it said that, three jumped out of the darkness and got into battle ready positions.

"No," Dr. Blowhole growled in frustration. "In fact." He smiled crookedly as an idea struck him. "I'm gonna pay the pen-u-ins a visit."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>(Central Park Zoo, lemur habitat)<strong>**

As soon as Private alerted everyone, Emily felt something push her to the edge of the platform. Whoever it was, whispered in her ear, "Hide behind my bouncy. I'll call you when the coast is being clear."

__Julien!__

She allowed the king to push her away, enjoying the feeling that he sent through her just from his touch. But she nearly stumbled backwards when he suddenly let go of her. She managed to keep her balance, though.

Glancing back over her shoulder, Emily saw Julien running back to the two other lemurs, while the penguins rushed past her; they past her so fast that they knocked her off her feet. Panic struck her when she felt her feet going over the platform edge. But something grabbed onto her hand, pulling her back to safety before she fell off.

She looked up and saw Jasmine holding onto her hand, a smile crossed her beak as she rolled her eyes playfully. "Watch where you're going next time, would ya?" she teased gently.

But Emily felt the need to defend herself. "It was those penguins' fault that I almost fell!" She glanced over her shoulder at the ground below and saw Skipper looking up at the two girls with a sparkle of mischief in his eyes. She then realized that that was what he wanted to do, just to knock her off the platform, probably to show her that he didn't want them here.

__For the last time, I am not a spy! _s_he exclaimed with frustration in her head. __And neither is Jasmine! We're just a pair of girls who got stuck through a T.V___. _But she knew she couldn't convince the stubborn leader to see that. And besides, Emily had already told Julien who she and Jasmine really were. If she told Skipper, it would just add onto his paranoia.

Jasmine, still holding onto Emily, jumped off the platform, landing lightly on the ground, though Emily couldn't find her feet fast enough and slammed onto her stomach when she hit the ground. She immediately jumped to her feet, ignoring the pain when she noticed that the four penguins were looking at her, forcing themselves not to laugh.

"It's not funny!" she snapped, dusting the dirt out of her fur. "Would you like me to laugh when you get hurt?"

Private instantly looked guilty. "I'm sorry, Emily," he said, glancing down at his feet, shifting them. Kowalski and Rico murmured their own apologizes halfheartedly.

But Skipper just rolled his eyes and growled, "Let's get into cover before Alice sees us."

"Do you think we should go back to our own habitat?" Kowalski asked, following his leader when Skipper began to walk to the bouncy. But when the tall penguin said that, he came to a halt and turned to him. His eyes shined with confusion, and Emily wondered what was distracting him so much that he couldn't give any right orders. On the show, he usually can stay focus enough to tell his team what to do. Unless something was on his mind.

Emily narrowed her eyes and thought: __He's probably still worrying about me and Jasmine. What's it going to take to assure him that we'll not dangerous?__

Skipper nodded. "Right," he murmured. He glanced at Emily and added, "You stay here."

"Of course." Emily rolled her eyes. "I know that. I'm not going to follow you, trust me. I can think of ten things better than following you."

The hard look the flat-headed penguin gave her suddenly made Emily wish she hadn't said that. But she wasn't about to show that she was scared of Skipper, so she held her chain high and crossed her arms. Besides, Jasmine found it amusing.

But Skipper said nothing else to Emily. Instead, he turned to his team and Jasmine. "Alright, let's get back to our habitat," he ordered.

Instantly, his team fell in behind him as he began to walk away. But Jasmine stayed where she was, glancing at Emily.

"You should go with them," Emily whispered to her friend.

Jasmine sighed and nodded. "I know," she murmured. "But I don't want to leave you. And plus, Skipper is starting to freak me out."

"Don't worry about him." Emily lightly put her hand on Jasmine's shoulder, looking down into her eyes. "You know how he is. And as for not wanting to leave me..." She glanced back up at the platform, just catching a glimpse of Julien's ring tail. "I'll be fine," she went on, turning back to Jasmine. "And besides, the more time you spend with the penguins, the more time you spend with Rico."

Jasmine still looked a little uneasy, and Emily added, "If you go, maybe they would allow you to eat some of their fish." She knew that her friend was hungry, because of two reasons. One, they hadn't eat all day. And two, she was also sort of hungry.

Finally Jasmine nodded and agreed, "Alright but I'll be back as soon as I can. Try to stay out of trouble for that long." There was a teasing note to her voice as she nudged Emily, who decided to play along.

"Me?" Emily said innocently, blinking as if confused. "In trouble? Never!"

Jasmine rolled her eyes playfully, about to say something else, when a call near the wall sounded. "Come on, spy!" Skipper was standing beside the bouncy. "You can talk to your partner in crime later!"

Jasmine's eyes flashed with annoyance but, instead of saying something harsh back, which Emily could see that she wanted to, she turned back her friend and said, "I suppose I should go."

They hugged, then Jasmine slid on her belly to Skipper. The two penguins then jumped over the wall. Emily guessed that the other three penguins had already left. Shrugging to herself, she walked over to the bouncy, sitting behind it, and leaning against it.

She glanced back at the platform as a voice just outside the habitat spoke. She immediately recognized it as Alice's voice. It sounded as if the zookeeper was checking up on the lemurs, making sure they had food. Emily could just hear Julien complain to Maurice that Alice needed to get fired, since she doesn't seem to care at all about the animals of the zoo and that she always complained about them.

But she couldn't hear Maurice's reply.

Emily laughed at what the king said. It was true though. Sighing softly, she crossed her arms behind her head as she continued to lean on the bounce castle, putting one of her legs over the other, staring up at the sky. Smiling, she closed her eyes, trying to block out the sharp hunger in her stomach as she drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! No flames please!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar or any of its characters! I do, however, own Emily and Jasmine, who are based off of me and my best friend but younger.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>(Penguin Habitat)<strong>**

When they got back into to their habitat, Skipper ordered Jasmine to go inside while the others stayed on the island in case Alice walked by. The female penguin reluctantly did what he said, noticing the glare he gave her. She pushed the fishbowl aside with her foot and started climbing down the ladder, making sure to put the bowl back in place.

Jasmine jumped off the ladder and looked around. Her eyes landed on the refrigerator, and her belly started growling as if it remembered Emily telling her friend that the penguins might share some of their fish. She didn't bother going back up and ask them; instead she started waddling over there and opened the door.

After she eat enough fish to fill her up, Jasmine turned to look around at the HQ again. This time her sight found Kowalski's lab door. She smirked as she walked over to it. She was curious to know what the tall penguin had invented, and she knew if the penguins were here, there was no way they'd let her in the lab.

__Good thing they are on the island, __she thought as she opened the door.

She was greeted with a smaller room that had tons of inventions in it. Giggling to herself, Jasmine ran into the lab and started glancing around, wondering what she wanted to mess with first. She made a mental note to not turn anything on, remembering that she could get seriously hurt if the invention blew up, which she was sure it'd do since Kowalski had made it.

Jasmine ran over to a strange looking ray-gun. She picked it up and studied it even more. The end of it was made of a half bowling pen, while the other part of it kind of looked like a satellite, and there was a part of a sticking out that looked like a trigger from a toy gun.

Half of her knew she shouldn't try it in case it blew up, but she was too curious not to see what it did. She looked around and spotted a brown box on the other side of the room. She ran to it, pointed the ray-gun to it, and then she used her flipper to pull the trigger.

She watched in amazement when the box grew smaller and smaller until it finally stopped. She bent down to study it. "Wow!" she exclaimed out loud. "A shrink ray!"

Suddenly losing interest in the ray, she put it on the floor before she ran to another part of the lab, studying all of Kowalski's inventions.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>(Lemur Habitat)<strong>**

Something was gently shaking Emily, causing her to come back from the unconsciousness of sleep. She blinked open her eyes; she forget where she was for a moment and thought that maybe her mom was waking her up for school. Then she noticed warm yellow eyes staring down at her as the king smiled when he realized that she was awake, and it all came rushing back to her. She was in the Penguins of Madagascar world. Thrill made her unable to sit still, and she jumped to her feet, smiling up at the lemur in front of her.

"Alice is gone," Julien told her. "You can come out of hiding now."

Emily nodded in understanding and started to follow the king, wondering how long she was asleep. She glanced up, realizing that the sun barely moved in the sky. Julien must have wanted to wake her as soon as the zookeeper was gone.

Then the brown lemur remembered her hollow belly, and she suddenly felt light headed from starvation. She stumbled a little, but something grabbed her before she could fall to the ground. Glancing up, she saw Julien looking down at her with worried eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, the concern he was feeling clear in his voice.

Emily sat back down as she looked up at the king. "I'm hungry," she told him a little shy. "I haven't eaten all day." She glanced at the ground as she brushed her tail with her hands, and a moment later, she dared to look back up at him.

Understanding lit in Julien's eyes and he nodded. "Wait here," he said in a gentle voice, before he dashed off to another part of the habitat.

As she sat on the ground, she spotted Mort glaring at her. She blinked in confusion, but right when she was about to call the mouse lemur over, Julien reappeared with a bowl of fruit. He sat it down beside Emily as he said," Here you go. Eat as much as your belly can handle." He smiled down at Emily, making her feel hot under her fur.

She picked up a grape and ate it, still aware of Mort looking at her with hatred in his huge eyes, but she tried not to focus on him as she continued to eat the fruit. She was glad she was a lemur, because she knew if she had turned into a penguin, she'd starve before she tried eating fish. She hated the taste of fish and she especially hated the smell of fish.

A touch on her shoulder made Emily look up at the lemur king. "Can you be telling me more about your other universe?" Julien asked unexpectedly as he sat in front of Emily.

Emily swallowed the grape she had been chewing on and blinked up at the king. "Why do you want to know about that?" she asked, not sure if she should tell him. She wished she had the chance to tell Jasmine that she had told Julien that they were once humans, but she knew she couldn't say that around the penguins. Then Alice's sudden appearance cut the two friends reunion short.

Julien shrugged causally. "I'm curious," he said as he looked closer at Emily. "You were once really being a human? With no fur and everything like you have now?"

Nodding slowly, Emily picked up another grape and ate it fast. She then began to tell the king about her life as a human, going to school and hanging with Jasmine whenever they had the chance. She wasn't sure if she should tell Julien about him and the others being just a T.V. show in her world though. She had mentioned her own character she had made to him earlier and said that she looked like the lemur king, but Emily wasn't sure if he picked up the idea that she knew about him before they entered this new universe where the lemurs and penguins were real.

As she explained her universe to Julien, Mort kept a close eye on them, but he didn't really care what they were talking about. He could hardly hear from where he was; he did pick up a few things, however, like her going to school. He told himself to remember that and tell Skipper. But truthfully, he was just finding pleasure in glaring at her and hating her.

Then he realized that Maurice appeared by his side. The aye-aye glanced at his king and the female lemur, before looking down at Mort. "You can give it a rest," he told the little lemur. "She isn't gonna do anything bad. The strangest thing about her is her liking to Julien." He narrowed his eyes at the two lemurs. "I thought surely by now that she would start to hate him," he murmured to himself. "Why is Julien being nice to her anyways? It's strange..." But he just shrugged and walked away, forgetting all about Mort, who still glared at Emily.

"I do not like girl lemur," he grumbled as he crossed his arms and kept glaring at her.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>(With Blowhole)<strong>**

When he finally got to the city, the dolphin looked around to find the quickest route to get to the zoo. He made sure to hide from all the passing humans as he rode down the street. He had ordered his lobsters to stay at their lair to keep an eye on the penguins' HQ, but he had told them to get in connect with him as soon as someone entered the lair.

It wasn't long after he arrived at the city that he got a video call on his scooter. He used his nose to answer it and a lobster popped up on the screen, snapping its claws, but it stopped when he realized Blowhole had answered its call.

"What is it?" the evil dolphin demanded when the lobster didn't talk. He felt frustration at his minion, but he tried to push the feeling away.

"That female penguin has entered the HQ," the lobster reported, and an evil grin appeared on Blowhole's face.

"What about Skipper and the other peng-u-ins?" he asked as he went down an alleyway to avoid being seen by humans.

The lobster shrugged. "They didn't follow her in," it replied. "She went in Kowalski's lab and hasn't reappeared yet."

__She must be curious, __Blowhole thought to himself, and then he spoke to the lobster on the screen. "Keep an eye on the HQ and tell me if anything else changes."

"Okay, boss." The screen turned to black as the lobster hung up.

Then Blowhole continued to make his way to the zoo. The park soon came into view, and he could just spot the brick wall of the Central Park Zoo. He smiled evilly as he thought: __I will get these humans back and carry on with my plan.__

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! No flames please!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar or any of its characters! I do, however, own Emily and Jasmine, who are based off of me and my best friend but younger.**

* * *

><p>Emily looked into Julien's yellow eyes as he stared down at her, smiling. She felt hot under her fur, but she tried to ignore the feeling as she got to her feet. "Alice is really gone?" she asked the king.<p>

The ring-tail lemur nodded and got up as well.

"Can we go see Jasmine?" Emily loved spending alone time with Julien, but she was starting to miss her friend, and she didn't like the looks Mort was giving her.

It was a few moments until Julien replied, and Emily was afraid he'd say no. But finally the king nodded and said," I guess we could go to the penguins' habitat."

They began to walk toward the wall; Emily tried to not notice the glares the mouse lemur was giving her. She wasn't surprised when Mort ran to catch up to them, but Julien put out his paw to stop the little lemur. The king looked down at him. "Where do you think you are going?" he asked Mort, who smiled up at Julien.

"Can I please go with you?" he begged as his eyes got bigger; Emily kinda felt sorry for him, despite his dislike of her.

However, Julien was shaking his head. "No," he said firmly. "You have to stay here."

Mort let out a small whimper as his eyes began to water, and Julien sighed.

"Fine," the king groaned as he turned his back on the mouse lemur, but he said over his shoulder before heading to the wall," But if you touch the royal feets or get out of line, I'm gonna send you straight back here."

Instantly Mort cheered up and it looked like he was about to run to Julien's feet, but he stayed where he was, staring at the royal feet. Emily giggled under her breath. Then she felt something reaching for her hand. She glanced down and saw that Julien had intertwined his paw with hers. Her legs suddenly felt like they wouldn't hold her up anymore, but she forced herself to start moving again as the king made his way to the wall that separate his habitat and the rest of the zoo.

Mort stayed where he was for a moment, glaring at the two as they left. Then he ran to catch up to them just as they were hopping over the wall. He walked next to Julien, shooting glares at Emily, who wasn't paying any attention to the mouse lemur. She was smiling up at Julien as they talked to each other. Mort didn't care what they were saying; he only focused on his hatred of the female lemur.

When they finally got to the penguins' habitat, Emily noticed the four flightless birds on their island, but she didn't see her friend. _Maybe Jasmine is inside,_ she thought as she hopped onto the gates and then landed on the island. Julien and Mort joined her on the platform.

Skipper glared at the lemurs. "What are you doing here?" he demanded as he walked over to them, and Emily was surprised to see that all his hatred was toward her. She sighed inwardly, wishing the lead penguin would just believe her when she tells him that she's not a spy.

Before Emily could say anything, Julien told Skipper," She wanted to see her friend." Emily was glad the lemur king spoke up. She was starting to get scared of Skipper, but she wasn't about to show it. She stood up straight as the four penguins stared at her.

"Jasmine is in the HQ," Private informed Emily, who smiled and mumbled a thanks to the young bird as she walked over to the fishbowl, but Skipper ran in front of her, making her come to a halt.

"I'm not gonna let both of you in there be yourselves," the flat-headed penguin said as he continued to glare at Emily.

Kowalski took a step toward his leader. "But you let Jasmine in there by herself?" He sounded as if he thought the female penguin would actually cause trouble.

Emily opened her mouth to defend her friend, but just then the island started shaking and the fishbowl flew up as an explosion happened below their feet. Skipper and his team gasped, and ran to the hole, disappearing through it. Emily followed them, Julien and Mort right behind her.

When she landed beside the ladder, Emily glanced around. She saw that the lab door was on the ground, while everything was covered in soot. Instantly Kowalski ran over to his destroyed lab. The tall penguin let out a scream as he ran into the other room.

Curious and a little scared, Emily walked over to the lab and looked inside from the main room. She saw Jasmine looking around like she didn't know what happened. Emily noticed that several objects littered the floor, but she was just glad her friend seemed unharmed. The female lemur ran to Jasmine and looked her over just to make sure she was okay.

Satisfied that she didn't have an obvious wounds, Emily took a step back and asked," What happened?"

"Yes, I'd like to know that, too." The two girls looked at the entrance to the lab to see Skipper standing on the door with his flippers across his chest. He looked really mad now, and Emily took a step away from him, trying to hide behind her friend, but Jasmine seemed just as scared, even if she tried to hide it.

"I just wanted to see what a few of these inventions did," the female penguin explained. "I didn't really expect them to blow up."

Emily looked across the lab to see that Kowalski was going through his destroyed inventions as if he was hoping some of his work survived the explosion. She glanced on the other side of the room, noticing he still had quite a few inventions; it just seemed like the inventions closest to the one that exploded got destroyed.

"I knew it wasn't a good idea to let the spy stay in here by herself," Skipper said as he continued to glare at the two girls. "If I hadn't been for Alice, I would have kept a better eye on you."

Jasmine's eyes flashed with anger as she stormed over to the lead penguin, but before she could say anything to him, Emily heard a weird sound echoing outside.

Confused, the female lemur pushed past Jasmine and Skipper, and started walking back to the ladder. She was aware of Julien watching her, but for once she was too distracted to even focus on her beloved king. She started climbing the ladder and pocked her head out of the hole. What she saw frightened her, and she quickly jumped back in the lair to warn everyone else.

"Blowhole is here!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! No flames please!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar or any of its characters! I do, however, own Emily and Jasmine, who are based off of me and my best friend but younger.**

* * *

><p>As soon as she said that, everyone turned to Emily. She could see suspicion flash in Skipper's eyes as he walked over to the female lemur.<p>

"How do you know Blowhole?" the lead penguin demanded, and Emily tried to find something to say, but before she could Private ran to his leader.

"That doesn't matter right now, Skippah," the young bird said as he turned frightened eyes on Skipper. "We need to stop Blowhole before he does something horrible!"

At first Emily thought Skipper was gonna to argue, but finally he sighed and turned his back on Emily, who felt relieved. _Why did I have to say his name?_ she scolded herself. _Why couldn't I just say some dolphin on a Segway is here? Skipper would know who it is immediately. Now he's more suspicious of me!_

She didn't have any more chance to think though; she noticed that Jasmine was beside her. Emily's friend's eyes were shining with excitement, and Emily knew what she was about to say before she even opened her beak. "Let's help Blowhole," the female penguin whispered to her friend.

Emily glanced at Julien, before turning back to her friend, shaking her head. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I can't go against Julien. I'd rather help him than Blowhole."

There was surprised and even sadness in Jasmine's eyes, and Emily was about to add onto what she said, but suddenly Jasmine backed up and ran up the ladder. Emily wanted to call her back and tell her that if Skipper saw her hanging with his most hated enemy, there was no way he was gonna let them continue to stay here. But she couldn't risk Skipper and the others hearing that.

Glancing across the lair, she saw that Skipper was deep in thought as he paced; he was clearly trying to think of a way to beat Blowhole. Emily spotted a sparkle of uncertainly in his eyes as he continued to pace. It was obvious they had no idea Blowhole was just gonna appear out of the blue.

She was sure nobody would notice if she went up the ladder, for Skipper's team was surrounding their leader, waiting for orders, and the two lemurs were staring at the penguins. Emily quickly ran for the ladder and climbed it, hoping out of the hole. She saw that the fishbowl was on the other side of the island from when Jasmine had exploded some of Kowalski's inventions.

Taking a deep breath, Emily went to the edge of the platform and then jumped over the gates. She gasped in surprised when her feet hit one of the bars and she fell to the hard ground, landing on her stomach. She groaned as she looked up. What she saw made her widen her eyes.

Blowhole was in front of her, while Jasmine was jumping up and down with excitement as she stared up at the dolphin on his vehicle. Emily was surprised to see her friend so hyper; she rarely got that way. But then she remembered that Neil Patrick Harris was one of her favorite actors, although in this world Blowhole doesn't know anything about him being a cartoon.

Emily quickly got to her feet, ignoring the pain when she had fallen on her stomach, and faced Blowhole. She remembered all the times she watched the show as she got into a fighting position she saw the penguins used a hundred times.

She felt rage pulse through her when Blowhole let out a mocking laugh. Then he got serious as he glared down at Emily. "Well, at first one of you are willing to help me out," he growled and glanced down at Jasmine.

Emily looked at her friend; she knew Jasmine loved Blowhole, but she also had to remained her of her love of explosives. "What about Rico?" she asked the female penguin.

Wonder and excitement flashed on Jasmine's face for a moment, but then she shook her head. "I'd love exploding stuff up with Rico, but I'm gonna have to go with Neil Pa–"

Before she could finish his name, Emily ran to Jasmine and covered her mouth. She whispered in her ear," Blowhole knows nothing about the actor who plays him, so don't mention him if you don't want to tell everyone that this is all just a TV show in our universe." She let go of her friend and was glad to see understanding in her eyes.

Emily looked up and saw Blowhole staring down at them with confused eyes, and he opened his mouth to say something, but just then Emily saw a flash of black-and-white. She glanced up to see the four penguins jumping over the gates; Kowalski, Rico, and Private landed in front of Blowhole, but Skipper slammed right into his enemy, knocking the dolphin off of his Segway. They must have finally came up with a plan to defeat Blowhole. Emily tried not to roll her eyes when she saw that their plan was just to beat up the dolphin.

She took a step back, not sure what to do, but she ran into something. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she spun around to see Julien looking down at her with worried fill eyes.

"Come on, pretty lemur," he whispered to her. "I can't let anything happen to you."

Emily was torn between rage and the love she feels for the lemur king. She wanted to tell him that she could take care of herself, but she knew that wasn't true, and she didn't want to argue with him. She glanced over her shoulder, knowing she couldn't leave Jasmine. Sighing, she was wondering what she should do.

"What's wrong?" The worry in the king's eyes deepened as if he knew she was trying to decide between him and Jasmine.

Sighing again, Emily looked into his yellow eyes and said," I can't just leave Jasmine. She's my best friend." Before Julien could stop her, Emily ran to her friend, hoping she could convince her to come with them.

Jasmine turned to her when she got over there. "I'm helping Blowhole," she said before Emily could say anything. "I'm sorry, Emily," she went on. "But you know I've always wanted to help Blowhole."

Emily looked at her friend for a long moment. "But if Skipper finds out, he won't let us stay," she argued as she frowned. "I really want to stay with Julien." She glanced over her shoulder at the lemur king, noticing he was staring at the two friends with huge eyes. She looked over to where the others were and saw that Skipper was wrestling with Blowhole, while his team looked on as if waiting for their leader to give them an order. But it was obvious Skipper was too focused on beating his enemy that he forgot all about the other three.

It was a while until Jasmine replied; she was glancing around at everyone, too. Then she gave a huge sigh and then groaned as she turned back to Emily. "You _really_ want to stay with Julien?" she asked, looking Emily in the eyes.

Emily nodded, hoping Jasmine will realize how much this means to her.

Groaning once more, Jasmine finally nodded and murmured," Fine."

Emily gave her a huge smile and hugged her friend; then they walked over to where Julien was still standing. He looked uncertainly at Jasmine, and Emily was afraid he'd object to bring her because she had wanted to help the enemy. Then he shrugged and grabbed onto Emily's hand as he began to brag her away.

Glancing over her shoulder, Emily was glad to see her friend was keeping up with them, but she frowned when she noticed the annoyed look on her face. It was then that she realized that Mort had appeared and was running beside Julien. She sighed inwardly when she saw the glares the little lemur was giving her, but she didn't have time to tell him to knock it off. Julien pulled her around a corner of a building and made her come to a halt, the other two stopping beside the king.

"Okay, hopefully we are being safe here," Julien murmured as he glanced around at everyone; Emily saw a flash of annoyance in his yellow eyes when they scanned over Mort. But the king quickly turned away from the mouse lemur and all his attention was on Emily. "You are okay?" he asked, and it took all over Emily's might not to roll her eyes, reminding herself of her love for the lemur.

"I'm fine," Emily muttered as she glanced to her best friend, hoping she'll say something to make Julien stop treating her like she's helpless; but Jasmine was staring pass the others, back where they had come from. Emily turned her head to see what she was looking at, and she realized that Skipper had managed to pin Blowhole down. Now it seemed like the flat-headed penguin was growling something at him.

As she watched, Skipper jumped off of Blowhole and glared at the dolphin as he reached for his scooter, climbing back on it. Emily prickled her ears to pick up the words Blowhole was saying.

"Fine," the dolphin sneered. "I'm going for now, but I will return for those two." And with that, the evil Blowhole turned around on his Segway and made for the zoo entrance, the four penguins staring after him as he went. Emily was kind of surprised Skipper just let him leave without stopping him.

The female lemur gasped when the leader turned his glare on where Emily and the others were hiding. Skipper stormed over there and stopped in front of Emily, crossing his flippers on his chest; his team came running over to join their commanding officer.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do," Skipper growled as he glared at Emily and Jasmine. "How do you know Blowhole? And why does he want you two so bad?"

Emily and Jasmine exchanged glances, and they were both wondering if they should just admit to them how they knew Blowhole. They gave each other a small nod, before turning back to Skipper. It was Emily who answered the flat-headed penguin. "In our universe, all this–"The female lemur gestured to everything around them, and then her fingers scanned over the penguins and lemurs–"is nothing but a cartoon show."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! No flames please!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar or any of its characters! I do, however, own Emily and Jasmine, who are based off of me and my best friend but younger.**

* * *

><p>Everyone just stared at Emily for several moments, making her very uncomfortable. She wished she could just melt through the ground so the eyes would stop watching her. Skipper's glare hardened when she said that he was a cartoon, while Private and Rico exchanged an uncertain glance. Emily noticed curiosity and wonder if Kowalski's eyes as he looked at the two females.<p>

The lemur glanced at Julien and Mort, noticing that the king looked like he wasn't entirely sure what she meant, while Mort just had a vacant look on his face as he stared up at Emily. She was thankful that the mouse lemur stopped glaring at her, but she knew she had to explain a little more, even if she didn't want to. Now that it was out in the open, she knew they would have questions. She glanced at her best friend for help.

Jasmine looked at Emily, before she took a step toward Skipper, whose brow bent as he gave the female penguin a hard look that showed he clearly didn't trust her. Jasmine didn't seem scared of the leader though as she came to a halt in front of him.

"Emily's right," Jasmine announced as she matched Skipper's glare. "Where we are from, you are just cartoons on TV. That's how we know about all of you and Blowhole." She shifted her feet a little, knowing she shouldn't tell them that she liked Blowhole more than Skipper and his team.

Skipper opened his beak, but before he could get any words out, familiar voices made everyone look up. Maurice was standing there with Marlene beside him. The aye-aye lemur ran to his king, clearly out of breath as if he had just ran around the zoo; Marlene stopped beside Skipper. Emily was surprised to see both of them looking anxious about something.

"Where have you been, Your Majesty?" Maurice asked Julien.

"Well I was gonna take Emily to see her friend," the king replied, sounding confused, and Emily wondered if it was from the scared looks Maurice was giving him. "But that Blowhole guy arrived and–"

Marlene interrupted him. "Yeah, we saw him leaving the zoo." She looked at Skipper with huge eyes. "Is everything okay?"

At first Skipper didn't reply; he only kept staring at Emily and Jasmine, who felt uncomfortable as his eyes watched them. Finally he said," Apparently we are cartoons."

Maurice and Marlene blinked confused eyes at the leader. "What do you mean?" Marlene asked. She and Maurice forgot about Blowhole when Skipper had announced that. They were more curious to know what Skipper meant.

"Well these two are from another universe," Skipper explained to Marlene, since Maurice already knew that. "And," he went on to the two of them," apparently where they are from we are all cartoons on the TV." He glared at Emily and Jasmine again, and the two females sighed.

Maurice and Marlene turned to look at the used-to-be-humans. "Is that true?" Maurice asked, sounding more curious than confused.

Emily nodded slowly, not really wanting to talk with so many eyes watching her; she glanced at Jasmine, hoping she would do all the talking. Jasmine gave Emily a curt nod to show her that she understood. "Yes it's true," the female penguin answered Maurice.

"This is amazing!" Kowalski suddenly exclaimed, but he shut his beak when Skipper glared at him.

"I'm not sure if I should believe you or what..." the leader murmured as he turned back to the two females."But I knew there was something off about you the moment you arrived." He turned to Kowalski and asked him," Do you really believe them?"

The tall penguin still looked hurt that his leader had gave him a hard look a few moments ago, but he nodded slowly as he rubbed the bottom of his beak. "It would actually explain a few things," the strategist finally answered. "They do seem to know a lot about us, and it would clarify how they know Blowhole, too." He looked down at Skipper as if he was waiting for the flat-headed penguin to say something.

After a few moments of silence and glares from Skipper that were aimed toward the two females, the lead penguin finally nodded and said," If you believe them, Kowalski, then it might be true." His eyes hardened as he crossed his flippers over his chest. "But they can't stay here any longer."

Emily gasps as Jasmine matched the leader's glare. "Why not?" the female penguin demanded. "We have nowhere else to go!"

Skipper rolled his eyes as he turned back to Kowalski, not even bothering to reply to the females. "Do you think you can make something to return them back to their own universe?"

"Maybe," Kowalski murmured. "I'm not entirely sure what brought them here in the first place. But," he added as he straightened up and got a determined look on his face," I'm sure I could figure it out if I mess around with a few things."

"Good." Skipper nodded. "I want you to make it as soon as possible. Meanwhile, the females have to find somewhere else to stay until it's ready."

"But Skippah," Private started as he looked up at his leader;" you can't just kick them out and let them wonder this world without knowing where to go."

Rico grunted in agreement to what Private said.

Skipper glared at the two penguins, before he replied to Private. "Clearly they know more about this world than they were letting on when they first came here. I'm sure they will be fine." He didn't sound like he really cared what happened to Emily and Jasmine as long as they stay far away from the zoo.

But the show usually only focus on the zoo; it shows the park and the city but never in full detail. If the lead penguin did successfully kick the two out of his zoo, they would be lost as soon as they left the tower behind. Emily opened her mouth to point this out, but suddenly Marlene turned to Skipper, a frown on her face.

"You can't just kick two helpless animals out of the zoo," the otter said with deep sadness in her voice. Emily and Jasmine glanced at each other, wondering if they should mention that they had once been humans, but they both shook their heads to each other, knowing it would just add onto Skipper's paranoia. They turned back to the others as Marlene continued. "They seem nice enough," she pointed out as she got a pleading look on her face. "Just let them stay here until they can return back to their home. Please Skipper?" She blinked huge eyes at the leader.

Skipper opened his beak to reply, but before he could, Private spoke up. "And Skippah, they did have a chance to help Blowhole, but they turned their backs on him and went into hiding." The young penguin stared up at Skipper. "It's obvious we can trust them."

"Emily can continued to stay in my habitat," Julien announced as he walked over to the female lemur and wrapped his tail around her shoulder. Emily was glad to see Maurice nodding in agreement to what his king said, but she frowned slightly when she noticed that Mort was glaring at her again.

Even Kowalski nodded, seeming to be agreeing with everyone else. "I think they should stay, Skipper. They have nowhere else to go," he added, echoing what Jasmine said earlier. "Plus, if they stay here, it would be faster to send them home once I'm done instead of us having to go find them."

Rico murmured something that sounded like an agreement.

Skipper glared at everyone around him, before sighing, knowing he was outnumbered. "Fine," he finally gave in. "But I'm still watching you two, and if you do anything suspicious, I'm gonna make sure you leave the zoo until Kowalski is done making the machine to get you back home. Do you understand?"

Emily and Jasmine nodded, but they were both silently cussing the lead penguin.

"We have to make sure Alice or anyone else doesn't see you two," Skipper went on, sounding as if he didn't like this out all, but Emily was glad to see that he was still letting them stay.

The two females nodded in agreement.

"Come then." Skipper glanced up at the sky, and Emily followed his gaze, surprised to see that the sun would be setting soon. "Let's get back to our own habitats," the lead penguin went on, glancing at his men before starting to waddle away; his team was right behind him.

Marlene started walking off, murmuring a goodbye to the two friends as she left.

Maurice and Mort started heading back to the lemur habitat, but Maurice stopped when he realized Julien wasn't following them. The king was staring down at Emily and giving her a friendly smile, but he looked up when his adviser called to him. He ran to catch up to them, glancing over his shoulder once at Emily and Jasmine, who both still stood where they were. Then the king followed the other two back to their habitat.

Once they were alone, Emily turned to Jasmine. "So it's a good thing Skipper is letting us stay," the female lemur said as a smiled formed on her face.

Jasmine nodded. "But how long do you think it'll take Kowalski to make a universe portal thing?"

Emily shrugged and murmured," No idea. In the meantime," she added," I guess we try to join this world." She found her eyes glancing at the lemur habitat.

"That's easy for you to say." Jasmine rolled her eyes. "At least Julien seems to be taking a liking to you, but I'm stuck with the penguins." She sighed. "I can't wait for Kowalski to make that thing."

"I hope it's not too soon..." Emily's voice trailed off as she turned back to her friend, who seemed to understand.

"I'm sure you will have plenty of time to spend with Julien," she told Emily, and she opened her beak to add something, but a voice made the two look up. Private was standing in front of them.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt," the young penguin said as he waddled over to them," but Skippah wanted me to come get Jasmine." He flashed a shy look at Emily.

"Okay, I'm coming." Jasmine turned to Emily. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She smiled at Emily, who nodded.

Then Jasmine fell in behind Private as the two started walking back to the penguins' habitat.

"Hey, Emily!"

The female lemur looked up and saw King Julien standing not far away. "I was beginning to get worried about you," he told her as he walked over to her. "Are you coming back or not?" He smiled down at her.

Emily almost melted under the look he gave her, but she forced herself to relax as she replied to him. "Of course," she said as she began to follow him to the lemur habitat. As he intertwined his hand with hers, she thought, _Please let it take a few days for Kowalski to build the machine to return us home._

* * *

><p><strong>(Back at Coney Island)<strong>

When Dr. Blowhole arrived back at his lair, he was growling to himself. He was mad that the penguins had stopped him before he had a chance to retrieve the two humans he needed to go through with his plan. He thought for a moment that maybe he'd be able to get at least one of them, but the female lemur had to convince her to go against him and join the penguins' side. Just thinking about that now was getting him even more upset.

He jumped when a voice spoke behind him. "Did you get the humans, doc?"

Blowhole turned around to see his number one lobster, but the mad dolphin only glared at him, before riding past him without a word.

"I'm guessing that's a no," the lobster muttered as he hurried after Blowhole.

The dolphin didn't want to talk about it, but he knew he had to say anything. "I didn't get them _this time,"_ he growled as he continued to head toward the monitor room.

"This time?" the red crustacean questioned as he tried to keep up with Blowhole.

Blowhole came to a halt once he entered the room with all the computers. He turned to the lobster, who saw that he had an evil smile on his face. "Yes, red one," the dolphin laughed. "I will come up with another plan and get them next time!" Then he started chuckling mischievously as he rode to one of the computers, beginning to work on another way to get the humans he needed to defeat the penguins once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! No flames please!<strong>

**The End!**

**Okay, there will be a sequel to this story, but I'm not sure when I'll be able to work on it and when I'll have it up, so just keep an eye on that! I hope you all liked this story! :)**


End file.
